Yu-Gi-Oh: Los Juegos Oscuros
by emelian65
Summary: Yami Kaiba, era un adolescente normal, ademas de ser hermano de Seto Kaiba, y haber desarrollado un juego a muy temprana edad. Pero todo cambia cuando su mejor amigo Yugi, le da un regalo... El Rompecabezas Milenario
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y la historia original de Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo a estos, y varias escenas de su trabajo para crea un historia diferente.

**Notas del Autor:**

Buenas, hola a todos, he decidido empezar otro fic que, espero, me permita despejar mi mente para avanzar en las pocas historias que tengo; espero y les agrade.

**Notas del Beta:**

**Advertencias de Fic:**

Esta historia contendrá Yaoi, eso quiere decir relaciones Hombre/Hombre, si no estás a gusto con este tipo de temática, por favor retrocede y no leas la historia.

No se aceptaran quejas ni comentarios negativos, se aceptaran críticas, mientras estas sean constructivas y, ayuden a mejorar este Fic.

El Fic contiene escenas de muerte, así como la descripción de la muerte de varios personajes.

Contiene: asesinatos, intentos de asesinato, envenenamiento, maltrato infantil, bullying, suicidio, depresión y obsesión.

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Quienes han leído el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! sabrán bastante bien que, los Duelos de Monstruos no fueron las primeras apariciones de Yami Yugi, quienes hayan leído el manga sabrán que Yami podría ser un muy buen torturador, esto debido a; las ilusiones en las que encierra a las personas a las que se enfrenta en sus "Juegos de Sombras", si bien el manga lo toma como un castigo "Karmico", algunos de los castigos te ponen a pensar en qué pasaría si estos fueran un poco más… severos, esa e parte de la idea del Fic… al menos parte de este comienzo.

Siempre he sido un fan del Yaoi, la historia va a ser Yaoi, las parejas que incluirá la historia son variadas, muy comunes, incluso cliché, pero son mis parejas favoritas en el universo Yu-Gi-Oh. Estas son: Puzzleshippig (Yami/Yugi), Puppyshipping (Seto/Katsuya), Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryu), Bronzeshipping (Malik/Marik).

Además de estas se incluirán dos parejas que si bien, no existen exactamente son, al menos para mí, reales. Estas son: Egyptianshipping (Atem/Heba) y Eternityshipping (Seth/Jono)

Ahora para quien no los conozcan:

Jono, Es un personaje creado para el videojuego Yu-Gi-Oh!: Forbidden Memories, quien se supone es la antigua encarnación de Katsuya Jounuchi, en YGO:FM él era un simple plebeyo, quien se hizo amigo de él Príncipe (Atem). En esta historia tendrá un papel diferente.

Heba, Es un OC creado hace ya bastante tiempo, ignoro cuando, quien, como y donde fue creado, el (o ella dependiendo del autor) es la antigua encarnación de Yugi, si así es, Yugi, en la mayoría de las historias que le incluyen, Heba es el antiguo; amante, hermano menor, esclavo, amigo, o conocido de Atem, en mi historia su papel será revelado más adelante.

Muy bien, después de esta enorme nota de Fic, comenzaremos.

**Yu-Gi-Oh!: Los Juegos Oscuros - Prologo**

_Puedes oírme…_

_Me recuerdas…_

_Sigo esperando…_

_Lo prometimos…_

_A…_

Año 1960 - El Valle de los Reyes – Antiguo Egipto

Las antiguas arenas del desierto egipcio brillaban cual oro bajo el intenso Sol. En las profundidades de la arena en una pequeña habitación, una caja dorada brillaba con luz propia. Bum… bum… un pedazo de piedra caya y un rayo de tenue luz anaranjada entro en la pequeña habitación. Otro pedazo más cayó, las siluetas de varios hombres empezaban a hacerse presentes.

-Creo que ya lo encontramos señor – hablaba uno de los hombres mientras sacaba la pequeña caja dorada.

Un hombre anciano recibió la caja de las manos del hombre y, ayudándose de una antorcha la empezó a examinar.

-Haber… necesito verlo donde haya más luz, mientras sigan buscando, debe haber más indicios de este Faraón sin nombre – El anciano salió lentamente de la Tumba del Faraón. Cuando el hombre ya se encontraba fuera, oyó gritos, y un temblor levanto una gran nube de polvo, además de tirarlos a las arenas del desierto.

Cuando el señor abrió los ojos vio que la cueva donde se encontraban los trabajadores, había sido completamente sepultada con toneladas y toneladas de arena, sin dejar rastro alguno de la tumba del faraón ni de los trabajadores.

**Capítulo 1: La última pieza, el secreto de las sombras.**

En la Actualidad – Ciudad Domino – Japón

Un joven de cabello tricolor y de ojos amatista movía sus manos, probando y probando piezas que sacaba de una caja color dorada. Su habitación que poseía una amplia ventana, mostraba al Sol el cual empezaba a salir desde su lugar en la lejanía.

-Mmm… solo un poco más… listo encajo – Por fin después de casi 8 años intentando había logrado ensamblar más de la mitad del objeto

-Yugi ya es hora de ir a la escuela –

-Voy Ji-chan – Guardando las piezas restantes en la caja y esta, en la mochila, Yugi bajo las escaleras de su habitación y salió por la puerta principal de la Kamen Game Shop.

000

En la mansión Kaiba

-Hermano, que bueno que volviste – hablaba un pelinegro al joven castaño frente a el – la reunión con Pegasus estuvo bien –

-Donde esta Yami – le dijo el castaño al menor sin hacer caso a la pregunta del menor

Mokuba miraba a Seto, este tenía una expresión extraña, casi vaga en el rostro -Yami ya salió para el instituto, hermano… ¿Todo fue bien verdad?-

Antes de que Seto respondiera Mokuba pudo ver como la vacante mirada desaparecía y el cómo los ojos de su hermano volvían a la normalidad

-Si Mokuba, todo fue bien, el sistema de Hologramas Solidos está en proceso de creación – Que extraño… no recuerdo mucho del viaje de regreso, debo estar muy cansado… - Mokuba hoy no iré al instituto, dile a Yami que él seguirá a cargo por hoy –

-Claro yo se lo diré… me preguntaba ¿Podemos invitar a Yugi-kun a cenar? –

-no hay problema… solo necesito dormir- dijo Seto mientras avanzaba a las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse a su habitación

000

En un departamento en la peor parte de la ciudad

El horrible hedor a vómito, que inundaba el lugar, solo podía ser opacado por el olor a alcohol y tabaco que inundaba el ambiente.

El joven de ojos miel veía a la figura de su padre en el suelo, con una botella en la mano y completamente inconsciente.

"Es ahora o nunca"

Tomando y guardando varias cosas en su mochila, el joven rubio salió de él departamento, y, son siquiera voltear a ver corrió, saliendo de aquel lugar, que le había dañado y le había causado tanto dolor.

000

De camino al instituto Yami se acercaba a la intersección donde siempre se juntaba con Yugi.

-Me pregunto, si podré decirle hoy – se murmuraba a sí mismo el joven de cabello tricolor, con ojos color rubí, de cabello rojo, escarlata y rubio.

-¡Yami-san! – el de ojos rojos volteo, justo a tiempo para ver a un joven más bajito que él, corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Yugi-kun, que te he dicho de usar el san conmigo – le dijo al más bajito, antes de pasar un brazo por sus hombros

-Lo siento, Yami-kun – "Yami-kun… es tan cálido" – Hoy que tu hermano volvió hoy y ¿Cómo esta Mokuba? – le pregunto al mayor

-Seto no se sentía muy bien, así que hoy también tendré que ir a Kaiba Corp., después de la escuela, Mokuba tuvo el día libre y se pasara la tarde con unos amigos, me pregunto si querías ir a cenar con nosotros –

-Y que dijo Seto – inquirió el de ojos lila, al instante que llegaron al instituto

-No pareció tener mayor problema… que hay de ese rompecabezas, ¿Ya lo acabaste?- le dijo al momento de sentarse en su asiento, ya en el salón de clases

-Estoy a punto… entonces, nos veremos en la noche-

-Si… hay algo que, quiero decirte…esta noche – los ojos de Yami brillaban, deseaban decirle a Yugi todo lo que sentía por él, pero sabía que tenía que esperar.

Varias horas más tarde. El día escolar había terminado, Yugi salía de la escuela con la caja dorada entre sus manos, su amiga, Anzu le había pedido ver la extraña figura que se estaba formando. Se dirigía a su casa, hacer tarea, cambiarse, tal vez jugar un poco, hasta que Yami fuera por él, para ir a la cena con sus hermanos.

Antes de salir completamente del el instituto Yugi chocó de frente con alguien, y cayó al suelo

-Pero aquí está el pequeño Yugi – le decía un castaño mientras tomaba entre sus manos la caja dorada de las manos del tricolor – y aun sigues con esto, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, cuando aprenderás-

- Honda-san, por favor, devuélvemelo –

-Y porque debería hacer eso pequeño Yugi, no es como si tu novio estuviera aquí para impedirlo no – Yugi agarro la caja de las manos de honda y empezaron a forcejar con ella hasta que cayo, abriéndose y dispersando unas cuantas de las piezas que aún no habían sido armadas.

Honda se empezó a retirar pero no sin antes tomar dos de las piezas de la caja sin que Yugi se diera cuenta –Nos veremos enano – y, mientras Yugi recogía las piezas en el suelo, Honda arrojo los dos fragmentos al canal de agua, y se fue.

000

Yugi volvió a su casa sin mucha prisa, la tienda de su abuelo apenas empezaba llenarse de gente, Yugi paso, no sin antes saludar a su abuelo y fue a su habitación.

Yugi no tenía muchos amigos, Yami siendo uno de los pocos con los cuales se llevaba bien, la pasión de ambos por los juegos, los había unido. Después de tomar una ducha, almorzar y realizar la única tarea que les habían dejado ese día, Yugi regreso a su escritorio, colocando las piezas del rompecabezas una a una, ahora parecía todo muy sencillo, Yugi prácticamente había terminado el rompecabezas, en una sola tarde… Después de 8 años lo había logrado, pero antes de regocijar y poner en el rompecabezas la única pieza restante, Yugi se dio cuenta que no estaba.

"no…no… No donde está, cuando, cuando, cuando, claro"- Yugi tomo su chaqueta, bajo rápidamente, y salió en rumbo a la escuela, avisándole a su abuelo por supuesto, mas no diciéndole porque tenía que regresar.

Cuando Yugi llego a la escuela el atardecer ya era evidente, corriendo a donde Honda lo había tirado Yugi busco por todos lados, pero no vio nada… no dispuesto a darse por vencido, Yugi empezó a caminar a un lado de la escuela, donde solo había una reja que dividía a la escuela del canal.

000

-Hola Dr. Muto – le saludaba Yami al señor mayor, mientras entraba a la tienda

-Yami, ¿Qué te he dicho de tanta formalidad?, dime Sugoroku o mejor aún dime abuelo, jajajaja –

-Vengo por Yugi, salí antes de la oficina, e iba a llevarlo conmigo a casa, vamos a cenar con mis hermanos – le dijo el tricolor al bonachón viejito

- Mmm, Yugi salió, fue a la escuela, dijo que se le había olvidado algo –

-La escuela… a estas horas, pero…- el rostro de Yami se endureció, la escuela, o al menos el área de la escuela, se llenaba de delincuentes después de cierta hora, no le agradaba para nada eso – Iré a buscarlo, lo traeré más tarde, después de cenar –

-Muy bien Yami-kun cuídalo por favor –

-Si Sr. Muto – dijo Yami antes de salir de la tienda

-Ese joven que le dije acerca de llamarme así – Murmuro para si Sugoroku antes de empezar a cerrar la tienda.

000

Yugi avanzaba lentamente por el costado de la escuela, el sol ya ocultándose, era un momento en la tarde cuando la luz del sol, permitía ver el fondo del canal.

-Estas buscando algo Muto – hablaba una vos ronca y fanfarrona a las espalda de Yugi

-Ushio-san – Yugi se dio vuelta poniéndose de espaldas a la reja, allí enfrente de él se encontraban Ushio y tras 4 personas, que jamás había visto

-De pura casualidad, buscabas esto – Ushio saco de uno de sus bolsillos dos piezas doradas, una tenía la forma de un ojo tallada, y Yugi sabía que encajaba perfectamente en el rompecabezas, sin embargo la otra era una especie de arete, o algo parecido, tenía cuatro lados, cada uno tenía tallado un ojo. – Si lo quieres, tendrás que pagar, y creo que 200,000 Yenes serán suficiente, después de todo te estoy entregando oro aquí mi buen amigo Yugi –

-Pero yo no tengo – antes de poder terminar su frase Yugi fue golpeado por uno de los sujetos que acompañaban a Ushio.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿que no qué? – Ushio se reía, mientras Yugi era golpeado constantemente por los otros 4 sujetos.

-Déjalo en paz Ushio – la voz de Yami retumbo por el lugar, deteniendo a Ushio y a los cuatro sujetos que lo acompañaban – Yo pagare Ushio, deja a Yugi en paz, y devuélvele sus cosas –

-Jajá así que el ricachón de Kaiba viene a salvar a su novio – se burlaba Ushio mientras le arrojaba los dos fragmentos dorado al cuerpo golpeado de Yugi – espero el dinero mañana Kaiba- termina de decir Ushio antes de ir ese con los otros 4 yendo detrás de él.

-Yugi… ¿Cómo estás?- Yami se inclinó al lado del más pequeño, y con delicadeza lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Estaré bien, Y-Yami, no tienes por qué pagar el dinero, yo, yo lo juntare –

-Nada de eso Yugi, deja que yo me encargue ok – "Ese desgraciado se las verá conmigo, lo hare sufrir, por haberse atrevido a dañar a Yugi"

- Ahora vamos a mi casa, deja que te atienda Tomoe-san, te cure esos golpes – le decía mientras lo llevaba a una limosina que los estaba esperando- sí, no te preocupes, todo irá bien-

000

-Sí, se quedara aquí, no, no se preocupe, aún tiene ropa que dejo la última vez, si, además ya es bastante tarde, no se preocupe, lo cuidare bien, gracias – Yami colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Después de que Tomoe-san, vendara las heridas de Yugi, y luego de cenar con sus hermanos, a quienes Yami pido, no mencionaran nada de las evidentes heridas del más bajito, Yami llevo a Yugi a su habitación, y después de pedirle que lo esperara fue a la oficina de su hermano, quien le había pedido que fuera

-Seto…- Hablo el tricolor al ver a su hermano sentado en su oficina con su laptop encendida y trabajando

-Yami, no voy a meterme en tus asuntos, y sé muy bien que a Yugi no le gusta pedir ayuda pero – hablo el castaño dejando de teclear

-No te preocupes Seto, Yo me encargare – la vos de Yami sonaba oscura, sonaba rencorosa, peligrosa

-Muy bien… Yami no hagas alguna estupidez – dijo al final Seto, apagando su computadora y saliendo de la oficina junto con su hermano.

000

-Yami… gracias – con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dirigida a Yami – realmente debería juntar yo el dinero – termino diciendo con una mirada casi baja

-No te preocupes Yugi…si puedo ayudarte con algo tan mundano como todo el dinero que mi familia tiene, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte-

-Seto y tu trabajan mucho para eso, no menosprecies lo que tienes Yami -

-Yugi…, tienes razón, pero eso no impida que no pueda ayudarte ok – dijo Yami mientras cerraba sus ojos, pensando en el odio que tenía hacia Ushio por el daño que le había hecho a Yugi

El más pequeño saco el Rompecabezas Milenario, casi, apunto de estar completado, de su mochila, la cual Yami había recogido en el camino de regreso a la mansión, con solo una pieza faltante - Quiero que me ayudes a acabarlo, ¿si? – le dijo intentando animarlo

Yami se rio un poco ante la cara de cachorrito que Yugi había hecho, y tomando la última pieza de las manos del tricolor, la coloco en su lugar, Una tenue luz dorada brillo de él rompecabezas.

-Sabes… siento que deberías quedártelo – dijo una vez más Yugi, mientras le daba el ya completo objeto a Yami

-Este… seguro, tardaste y trabajaste mucho para resolverlo – le inquiría Yami al menor

-Sí, es un símbolo, de nuestra amistad, y quiero que lo tengas, además también encontré algo – De entre sus ropas Yugi saco el arete dorado enseñándoselo a Yami.

- Tu usa el rompecabezas y yo usare el arete ¿Si? –

- Muy bien Yugi… así será –

Ambos se empezaron a preparar para dormir, y después de unos minutos Yugi quedo profundamente dormido, sin embargo Yami abrió sus ojos… seguían siendo de un color rojizo, pero en vez de ser el tono rubí, era un tono más oscuro, como de sangre.

000

El sol hacía tiempo que ya se había ocultado, más aun así Ushio estaba presente, justo al lado de una de las torres de agua de la ciudad, frente a él, un joven de cabellos Tricolor, el cual tenía una pirámide invertida, colgada del cuello, le veía, cruelmente.

-Entonces, me llamaste a esta hora para pagarme Kaiba – hablaba Ushio, mientras veía a Yami, ambos cerca de una de las torres de agua de la ciudad

-Así es pero dártelo así no más será muy fácil… porque no lo hacemos mejor… un juego – decía Yami mientras sus ojos, más oscuros que antes, veían al de cabello oscuro

-¿Un juego? –

-Sí, si ganas, podrás llevarte el doble de lo que pediste, si no, no te llevaras nada… absolutamente nada. -

- Muy bien – decía un muy confiado Ushio –y de que trata este juego -

000

Ushio se encontraba suspendido por una cuerda en la torre de agua, y Yami, se encontraba en la misma cuerda justo al lado de Ushio, en medio de los dos se encontraba una hilera de cartas boca abajo.

-Es muy simple, se llama "Escalera Real", cada uno de nosotros tomara una carta, dependiendo del número será la cantidad de pasos que debemos tomar hacia arriba, el que llegue arriba y tome el dinero gana, así de simple así de sencillo, pero eso sería muy fácil ¿No?, por cada paso que uno de, el contrincante bajara la misma cantidad. Empezamos, Ushio-san – la sonrisa de Yami era escalofriante y con fríos ojos miraba a Ushio quien lo veía con fastidio

-¡Muy bien, iré primero!... 10 de corazones – Ushio empezó y avanzo exactamente 10 pasos en la torre

- Mi turno… Reina de Diamantes– Yugi avanzo arriba 12 pasos, bajando a Ushio esa misma cantidad

-¡3!-

-10-

-¡5!-

-Jack-

-¡2!-

-Rey-

Después de varios turnos de estar subiendo y bajando Ushio estaba cansado y harto, además de estar sumamente abajo en la cuerda, mientras Yami se encontraba a un paso de ganar – Joker… que demonios es el Joker –

-Es 0 Ushio-san… As –

Con un solo paso Yami llego hasta la punta, pero en vez de bajar, Ushio tomo la cuerda en sus manos y empezó a subir corriendo

-¡El dinero es mío, y no me importa tu estúpido juego! – Gritaba Ushio, mientras corría hacia la punta usando la cuerda de soporte

-Ushio-san, hiciste trampa… eso significa, una penalización…El castigo de la Avaricia, veamos si puedes resistirla, tu propia avaricia- La vos de Yami retumbo en el lugar, pero Ushio no le presto atención.

Cuando Ushio llego a la punta, no había nadie, no estaba Yami, ni tampoco estaba el dinero, cuando Ushio volteo había billetes, billetes a todo su alrededor, rápidamente empezó a tomar el dinero a su alrededor con su mano libre, emocionado de que todo ese dinero fuera suyo, billete tras billete; empezó a agarrarlos, y cuando vio que con una mano no podía con todos, empezó a usar las dos, paso a paso empezó a acercarse más a la orilla… hasta que su pie ya no hayo en que sostenerse; Ushio empezó a caer, veía el dinero a su alrededor, y a Yami, justo en la punta de la torre… con una escalofriante mirada en su rostro…

000

-¿Se cayó de la torre de agua? – le preguntaba un oficial a su compañero

-Si… aunque es extraño – decía en vos baja el oficial, mientras una ambulancia se llevaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sabana blanca.

-El ¿Qué? –

-Sus manos y bolsillos… estaban llenos de naipes…-

**Notas Finales:**

Y Fin…

Díganme que les parece, toda crítica, mientras se constructiva es muy bien apreciada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y la historia original de Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo a estos, y varias escenas de su trabajo para crea un historia diferente.

**Notas del Autor:**

Espero qué les esté agradando la historia, espero que les siga gustando, el cómo va avanzando, bueno, pronto lo verán,

**Notas del Beta:**

**Advertencias de Fic:**

Esta historia contendrá Yaoi, eso quiere decir relaciones Hombre/Hombre, si no estás a gusto con este tipo de temática, por favor retrocede y no leas la historia.

No se aceptaran quejas ni comentarios negativos, se aceptaran críticas, mientras estas sean constructivas y, ayuden a mejorar este Fic.

El Fic contiene escenas de muerte, así como la descripción de la muerte de varios personajes.

Contiene: asesinatos, intentos de asesinato, envenenamiento, maltrato infantil, bullying, suicidio, depresión y obsesión.

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Bueno, veamos cómo va esto; Jono conoce a Yugi y Yami, pero aun no son amigos, ahora mismo verán como lograre hacer Puppyshipping; será muy lento, pero si todo va bien será un triunfo

**Capítulo 2: Los ojos mentirosos, el corazón verdadero.**

_El día siguiente de la muerte de Ushio - Kaiba Corp._

Katsuya Jonouchi, un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, se encontraba sentado en la recepción de una de las mayores corporaciones, en juegos, a nivel mundial. Se encontraba vestido con traje, y esperaba, nervioso, a que lo llamaran.

-Jonouchi Katsuya-san – hablo por primera vez la secretaria que se encontraba junto a él, en la recepción – Por favor tome el ascensor y suba hasta el último piso el Sr. Kaiba lo está esperando–

Jono se levantó y empezó su recorrido al ascensor, el cual lo llevaría a la mayor oportunidad de su vida si todo iba bien por supuesto.

Después de haber dejado a su padre, el rubio había logrado rentarse un pequeño apartamento con el dinero que había logrado mantener oculto del borracho de su progenitor durante años, más aun así, ese dinero no le duraría mucho. Conseguir un trabajo en Kaiba Corp. era tal vez pedir mucho.

El ascensor llego al último piso Jono, salió de este y se dirigió a la única puerta en el pasillo. Un futuro lo esperaba, fuera mejor o peor; aunque nada sería peor de lo que había vivido en casa de su padre. Jono se acercó y toco la puerta con suavidad.

-Adelante…- se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando Jono entro en la habitación un joven castaño se encontraba trabajando en una Laptop…

-000-

_Tres semanas después – Domino High School -_

Era un día normal en la Domino High School, la escuela se había vuelto el centro de atención de muchos noticieros debido a la muerte del líder del Comité Disciplinario de la Escuela, su muerte se empezó a atribuir a la conexión que Ushio tenía con las bandas de delincuentes alrededor de la escuela; para ser después marcada como suicido, el cual fue atribuido al bullying.

Debido a eso no era nada sorprendente ver a una camioneta de la televisora ZTV, la televisora más grande; pero también más amarillista, de la Ciudad Domino.

-Muy bien – hablaba el Director Lucius, mientras bajaba la ventana de la camioneta- hoy realizaremos un ¡Gran documental del bullying!, y si no, bueno aun así jejejeje – un teléfono empezó a sonar dentro de esta, siendo contestado casi al instante por el director

-Director Lucius, hablando… Por supuesto señor… Kaiba no sabrá que lo golpeo- la siniestra sonrisa del Director permanecía en su rostro incluso después de haber colgado el teléfono

-000-

En uno de los salones de clases ambos tricolores se encontraban en silencio, mirándose frente a frente uno de ellos traía en un collar una pirámide invertida, mientras el más bajo de los dos traía también en un collar una pieza de color dorada.

-Entonces… gane – una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yami al momento de decirlo mientras en el tablero frente a ellos, se mostraba una pieza justo frente a Yugi, la cual tenía a su izquierda otra pieza.

-Eso… es… cierto – Yugi movió su pieza de lugar y empezó a guardar las otras pieza, las cuales se encontraban a lado del tablero – con esta son 51 a 50… jajaja, significa que el siguiente juego lo ganare yo -

-Eso lo veremos Yugi… en algún momento alguno de los dos deberá ganar dos veces seguidas- riendo levemente, Yami miro fijamente a al mas pequeño- Yugi… tengo algo que…– Antes de que Yami pudiera continuar, el maestro entro al salón acompañado de un joven rubio de ojos color miel – "ese chico es…" -

-Muy bien jóvenes, tomen sus asientos – hablo el profesor mientras le otorgaba un gis al rubio – Como ven tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, debido a problemas familiares no pudo empezar a asistir hasta hoy, espero que le traten bien –

-Mi nombre es Jonouchi Katsuya, un placer – terminaba de decir el joven rubio después de haber escrito los kanji de su nombre en el pizarrón.

-Muy bien, hay un asiento enfrente del joven Honda, por favor, tómelo… afortunadamente llego en semana de repaso, así se preparara para las evaluaciones, pero antes de empezar el staff de la escuela ha sido informado que nuestra institución participara en un documental realizado por la televisora ZTV, por lo tanto esperamos su cooperación-

-000-

Tres horas más tarde, ya era la hora del almuerzo en Domino High School, Yami, Yugi y Anzu se encontraban alrededor de la banca del primero hablando del nuevo estudiante Jonouchi Katsuya

-¿Entonces Jonouchi-san trabaja para Kaiba Corp. Yami-kun? – preguntaba Anzu, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana, al más alto tricolor, quien junto a Yugi se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo.

-Sí, lo contrato Seto hace poco, hace las pruebas pre-eliminares de varios de los juegos, también ayuda en control de calidad y le ha dado a Seto varias ideas para nuestro último proyecto… realmente no se mucho de él… pero… Seto me pidió que indagara mucho-

Mientras Yami y Anzu hablaban Yugi veía con interés la camioneta de la televisora, si bien, no era extraño verla allí, después del suicidio de Ushio, del cual sabía que Yami tenía algo que ver y si bien no se atrevía a mencionarlo… bueno él lo merecía pero… no quería llegar a eso, al menos no por ahora; más aun así esa camioneta había estado allí mucho tiempo… Y tenía un muy mal presentimiento de eso.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar sacando a Yugi de sus pensamientos, Yugi vio como Yami saco de su bolsillo un celular de color negro diferente al que normalmente usaba, era el teléfono que Yami tenía reservado para usar como Vice-presidente de KC. Yami se levantó y disculpándose salió del salón. Yugi sabía que Yami comúnmente tomaba esas llamadas en una zona detrás de la escuela en la cual no podía ser molestado por los demás estudiantes volviendo a sentir que algo malo iba a pasar Yugi salió del salón y se dirigió hacia donde Yami tomaba esas llamadas.

-000-

-Entendiste asistente – hablaba Lucius con un joven pelirrojo que se encontraba vestido igual a los estudiantes de la escuela

- Si señor, molestare a Kaiba Yami, aunque aun no comprendo porque – murmurando lo último para sí mismo el joven se adentró a la escuela como si nada. Avanzando por los pasillos el asistente del director estaba muy agradecido que fuera la hora del almuerzo, prácticamente todas los alumnos se encontraban a fuera de las aulas gracias a eso fue que logro ver a un joven tricolor avanzando por los pasillos dirigiéndose a una de las tantas salidas de la escuela.

- Muy bien esto será fácil – murmuro para si el pelirrojo antes de salir empezar a seguir al tricolor a la salida; en su apuro por no perder a Kaiba no se dio cuenta de un segundo Tricolor el cual había notado su presencia.

- Se ve como un Senior… pero nunca le había visto antes – Hablo para si Yugi cuando vi a un pelirrojo dirigirse a la misma dirección a la que Yami fue, pero antes de seguir avanzando oyó un comentario que lo hiso detenerse.

- En serio… - hablaba una de las chicas que estaba recargada en la pared

-Sí, dicen que el tal Lucius altera todo lo que puede en todos sus videos, no le importa perjudicar a nadie solo le importa los ratings… o se supondría debería importarle al menos eso, ninguna persona que esté en su sano juicio ve sus documentales o programas– hablo una segunda chica que estaba a lado de la recargada en la pared

- Lo peor es que él fue el director enviado para realizar el documental que se esta filmando aquí – hablo la última chica del trio.

-"¿Altera información?, hay no... Yami" – Yugi salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la zona donde esperaba solo Yami se encontrara.

-000-

En el exterior de la escuela se encontraban dos hombres mirándose fijamente el tricolor veía al pelirrojo con desdén y molestia, le había estado insultando, diciéndole de cosas todo con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Yami conocía a ese tipo, las pocas veces que a la televisora ZTV se le había permitido la entrada en Kaiba Corp. ese joven había ido junto con Lucius, siempre tratando de desacreditar la empresa, buscando cosas ocultas, buscando escándalos y como nunca los encontró los creo, entre ellos dos había destacado más. Uno el que Gozaburo no se había suicidado si no que los hermanos Kaiba lo habían asesinado y el otro, algo de kaiba siendo amante de Pegasus, al final los escándalos quedaron en una molestia y fueron desacreditados junto con la televisora, más aun así se habían recuperado sin ningún problema.

-No importa lo que digas… no sacaras una reacción de mi – le respondió Yami al joven frente a el

-En serio, bueno, entonces no te molestaras en decirme que le paso a Ushio verdad, fuiste la última persona que lo vio vivo; varios de los amigos de Ushio afirmaron, que ¡tú!, lo llamaste a la escuela esa noche – hablaba acusadoramente el pelirrojo

-Eso no es cierto, yo nunca hable con Ushio esa noche y no tuve nada que ver con el suicidio de este – Yami observo como el pelirrojo sonreía pero no le dio importancia, simplemente se volteo y regreso a la escuela.

Desde un lugar oculto Yugi veía a Yami regresar a la escuela no parecía que ninguno de los comentarios de los hombres lo habían alterado, pero no podía despreocuparse, en especial por la sonrisa del pelirrojo la cual no salía de su rostro.

-Muy bien hecho… - Yugi se volteó de donde se encontraba y vio a él Director junto al de cabello rojo, - lograste que dijera las palabras justas, ese es el poder de la edición… por fin podremos destruir a los Kaiba, y que mejor forma de empezar que con el vice-presidente de KC – al risa de Lucius se oyó por el lugar y Yugi no podía creer lo que había oído, el arete en su cuello empezó a emitir una leve luz dorada…

-000-

Lucius se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, había logrado captar las palabras clave para crear el mejor escándalo de todos, y gracias a que había sido grabado, KC no lograría hacer nada para detenerlo… Los ratings se elevarían hasta el cielo… si encontrara las memorias que habian usado para grabar todo… donde las habian dejado…sin embargo una vos joven le detuvo

-Disculpe Lucius-san – una joven voz se oyó detrás del director, cuando este se volteó vio a un tricolor igual a Yami Kaiba pero mas bajo que el.- acaso es esto lo que esta buscando – las manos del joven estaban llenas de discos de memoria, y cuando Lucius las vio mas de cerca se dio cuenta que eran todas de las cámaras usadas para grabar.

-Mocoso que haces con eso… ¡devuélvemelo! – le exigió lucios al menor

-O se lo devolveré… pero qué tal si lo hacemos…- Lucius vio como las sombras del lugar cambiaban y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba se hallaban sentados en una frente a una mesa y frente a ellos se encontraba las memorias en un vaso, y junto a estas un dado.

-Es un my simple juego, tiraremos el dado… son 12 memorias dependiendo el numero que salga serán las memorias que tomemos, cuando ya no queden memorias en el vaso, tomaremos las del oponente - le explico Yugi al hombre frente a él.

-Tsk… muy bien – Lucius rechisto, no se había molestado en marcar la memoria que contenía el video de Kaiba, asi que no le quedaba de otra mas que tomarlas todas – yo tirare primero –

Lucius tomo el dado, y cuando tiro este cayó en 4,tomo cuatro memorias del vaso, y vio como el tricolor tomaba el dado y lo tiraba sacando un 6.

El siguiente tiro del director salio en 1… el de Yugi en 4.

El Director tiro 5… Yugi tiro 6…

-Y dime mocoso… porque te molestaste en tomar las memorias ehh, podría meterte a la cárcel ya que las hurtaste de mi – dijo Lucius quien, con una sonrisa nerviosa y toda su cara bañada en sudor veía como solo tenía 1 memoria y el chico tenía 11 de estas

- No es algo que a alguien como tu le interese… o pueda comprender – dijo Yugi al hombre frente a el, quien cada ves estaba mas nervioso.

El director volvió a tirar… le salio 2… cuando Yugi tiro… salio un 6

-tsk… sabes salgo ¡no me importa maldito juego! – el director se levanto del lugar y tomo las memorias que el tricolor tenia frente a el y se fue corriendo del lugar

-Hiciste trampa… - Lucius dejo de correr al voz del niño había se había oído justo a su lado pero cuando volteo no había nadie

-Sabes cuál es el problema de aquellos que alteran la verdad… -Lucius volveo a voltear y empezó a sentir como sus manos cosquilleaban – es que no pueden ver la verdad que esta frente a ellos –

Las manos de Lucius dejaron de cosquillear solo para empezar a picar, a pica mucho, a arder.

Volteando hacia abajo vio sus manos sangrar, rápidamente las abrió Lucius y vio como de ellas salieron cuervos, y estos empezaron a rodearlo picando su cuerpo rasguñando su cara y brazos se mancharon de rojo, todo su cuerpo era picado por las aves

-Sabes, los cuervos son como tu, carroñeros, buscan atención y si se las das… podrían sacarte lo ojos – la voz de Yugi fue lo último que retumbo por el lugar antes de que las aves terminaran de tirar a Lucius al suelo, lo último que vio fue al tricolor con la memoria en su mano, y vio como la rompió con sus dedos.

-000-

_Al dia siguiente_

-En las impactantes noticias de hoy… Lucius Eberty, director de varios documentales y escándalos, fue encontrado hoy, su cuerpo lleno de rasguños causados por sus propias manos, y de una manera sobre humana sus ojos fueron arrancados de sus cuencas ; sigue vivo pero se encuentra en estado muy grave de salud – Yugi veía el noticiero, con un rostro de extrañeza, no recordaba mucho después de haber oído a ese mismo hombre hablar sobre editar los videos de Yami, esperaba que todo hubiera terminado bien.

Continuara…

**Notas finales:**

Jono fue presentado, sin embargo su lugar como amigo de Yugi y Yami no ocurrirá hasta después… por cierto Anzu no ha tenido mucho lugar, pero ella es muy buena amiga de los dos, Honda… veré como le hago pero también formara parte del grupo de Yugi.


End file.
